


The Secret of the Apple

by Halo_Matrices07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drapple, Established Relationship, M/M, but mostly drarry, haha its a drapple drabble, shitpost almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo_Matrices07/pseuds/Halo_Matrices07
Summary: After a humdrum day, Draco bites into an apple and gets a big surprise.





	The Secret of the Apple

Draco sighed as he walked down the hallway as to the Great Hall. OWLs had a tough effect on everybody, but his suffering was just a tad deeper. His boyfriend, Harry, was gone on one of his “missions” and was nowhere to be found throughout the lonely, changing halls. Well, the halls weren’t that lonely. They were milling about with many children, tired but managing to scrounge up the energy to run to dinner. The day wasn’t even halfway over, but everyone felt like the ghosts that wandered the chambers. 

As he walked down the hall, it felt like he was being watched. “Well,” He thought. “As if they wouldn't have a reason to.” Being Slytherin alone was a slight offense in itself due to the discrimination of the “evil” house. But after the Triwizard cup, it felt like the glares were getting worse and worse. If looks could kill, and in this world they could, he would be dead. He tried to shake the negative thoughts out of his head like an Etch-a-Sketch and kept walking, but with an extra stride in his step.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, a few people edging away. It had gotten like this after he had started dating Harry. It was a little annoying at first, but the more time he spent away from Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, he was able to understand more of his actions if they weren't constantly being agreed with. Harry was like a wall to some of his opinions, and that was usually a good thing. He was ashamed of who he had been, and apologized for his actions when he could. He didn’t cut them out of his life completely, but he didn’t treat them as pawns anymore. 

People were getting up, and he realized he had spent most of dinner pondering about his life. He spied an apple, a dark red with a hairline blemish near the top. It looked faintly like Harry’s scar. His face cracked a slight smile, probably like a lovesick fool. He wondered briefly if anyone spied him gazing at an apple. Perhaps they would get some ideas. He laughed aloud at the thought as he slid the apple into his bag and began the drafty walk to the Slytherin common room.

Draco flopped onto his bed, exhausted from the day, the tests, the strenuous silence and the studying from the past stressful weeks seemed to amount on him in the silence of his room, only being accompanied by the lapping of the lake on the walls of the dungeon. There was no homework because of the OWLs, so there was essentially nothing to do. Draco pulled the apple out of his bag, and took a bite. The apple and the piece flew out of his hand and onto the floor with a loud thud. He looked down to see the disgruntled face of Harry looking up at him, and then softening.  
“Draco? So you were the one who took me from the great hall!”, he said with a smile.  
“Harry? What were you doing as an apple?”  
“Dumbledore wants me to do undercover work every once in a while to make sure the school is still the safest.”   
Draco had a deadpan voice as he said, “That is one of the stupidest ideas that I have ever heard.”  
“Now that's my Draco.” Harry laughed softly as they smiled into each others lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this due to a promise I made a year ago. I do not regret this, though. Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
